


No Virgin Mary

by ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Horseback Riding, Podfic Available, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: Riding into Nassau with Flint at his side reminds Silver of something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during XXXI
> 
> ETA: [Now available as a podfic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11236029)

“Get on the horse.”

“No, I'm fine, thanks. Horses and I… we don't get on.”

“Silver, if we have to wait for you to _hop_ all the way to Nassau, Berringer will have hanged the whole town by the time we get there. Get on the _fucking_ horse!” The last is shouted in true Captain Flint style.

“All right, all right,” Silver concedes, “but you'll have to help me up.”

Using his superior skills as a horseman (or perhaps voodoo magic), Flint convinces the horse to lie down. Silver is able to swing his stump over the saddle and get his remaining foot into the stirrup.

“Now what?” he asks.

“Now you hold on,” Flint replies. Before Silver can do more than grab a fistful of black mane, Flint clicks his tongue and the gelding gets to its feet. Silver is quite proud of himself for not falling off. “There's a good lad.”

“Well, it wasn't as difficult as I thought --”

“Not you, you moron,” Flint snaps, brushing dust off the beast's side. Madi hands Silver his crutch.

“Come back to me safe, John Silver,” she says softly. Flint makes a show of checking the horse’s tack so he can avoid watching Silver lean down to kiss Madi.

“I'll try.” As Madi steps back, Silver takes up the reins. He squeezes with his thighs and jerks his hips forward, probably hoping to ride off majestically like a knight on his way to slay a dragon. “Go,” he whispers to the horse. “Please, go.” He tries to imitate the clucking noise Flint had used, but the horse merely flicks an ear to shoo away a fly. “Please.”

“Fuck’s sake,” growls Flint. He snatches the reins from Silver’s hand and starts off down the road. He’s still getting over the fact that Silver is alive. He’s not about to let the idiot brain himself falling off a horse.

 

Half a mile outside of Nassau, Silver starts laughing.

“Care to enlighten the rest of us?” Flint asks over his shoulder. They're out in front of the group so the only “us” is Flint and the horse.

“Do you realize what we look like? You leading me on a beast of burden. Me with my long, flowing locks.” He tosses them for emphasis. Flint squints up at him, but doesn't stop walking. The flyaways of Silver’s windblown hair catch the bright sunlight, creating the illusion of a halo.

“Us seeking refuge in a town which will more than likely not let us stay the night? Me birthing a new era among men, heralding a bright future. The wicked king’s soldiers trying to kill us…”

Now Flint does stop. He's resting his free hand on one of the pistols tucked into his belt, looking more pissed off by the second. “You're no Virgin Mary,” he says, humorlessly. “And I highly doubt God is smiling down on our venture.”

“Oh, come on,” Silver chuckles, “it's a little but funny, isn't it?”

“Not really, no. Here.” He thrusts the reins back into Silver’s hand and walks away. The horse snorts uneasily, wary of the sudden change in Flint’s mood, but follows the captain at a sedate pace.

“No, Flint, come back!” he calls. “Think of the little baby Jesus!”

Flint doesn't come back. He keeps walking. He checks his pistols again despite having checked them twice already, but if he doesn't do something with his hands, their shaking will betray him.

It's stupid, he thinks, to be so rattled by a bad joke. Stupid soon before a battle. It's all the more stupid because Silver is right.

“You blessed with someone else's affections,” Flint murmurs. “Me in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately thought Silver was riding side saddle with Flint leading the horse when they came around the corner into Nassau

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Virgin Mary [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236029) by [ponytailflint (inkgeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint)




End file.
